1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to displaying images, and more particularly to display apparatuses and methods of operating the display apparatuses.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer located between the first and second substrates. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. An intensity of the electric field may be adjusted to control transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, and thus, a desired image may be displayed.
When the electric field having a uniform direction is continuously applied to the liquid crystal layer, a characteristic of a liquid crystal may be degraded. The degradation of the characteristic of the liquid crystal may be reduced or prevented using an inversion driving scheme in which a polarity of a data voltage applied to the liquid crystal is reversed with respect to a common voltage during predetermined period. However, horizontal crosstalk may appear on a display panel operated used the inversion driving scheme.